


And Ever

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: You dream about todayFeeling slips awayThe winds that blow they go awayAnd seasons change
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 25
Kudos: 173





	And Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926279) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> This is a direct sequel to the amazing SoDoRose‘s Love and Other Fairytales fic Forever, do NOT READ THIS if you haven’t read that, it won’t make any sense plus it’ll spoil the heck out of what is easily one of the best LAOFT extras I’ve ever read. 

Grandmother was silent for a long time after Virgil died. If it were not for the fact that Linda could still feel her presence thrumming in the shadows of the forest when she reached out, she might have thought that Grandmother had gone in the same way.

But Grandmother was so, so much older than Vati had been; too old to succumb to something so small as grief. So she did not fade away, and Linda told herself that the silence was how Grandmother mourned, and that she would speak again when she was ready.

The Court also grieved, in their own way; the loss of both the Spider Prince and the Spring Consort on the same day coming as a shock to all and yet as no surprise to anyone...Linda was not the only one who had assumed that one could not live without the other. 

There was no contesting her rise to regency; even if there was in secret, Remus’s snarl was enough to ward off any who’d had lingering ideas of challenging her succession. With Percy as her wife and now Consort, most seemed content that the balance between Seelie and Unseelie would remain as it had been before, or at least weren’t brave enough to question it.

Percy and Remus both offered to shoulder the brunt of “that court shit,” as Remus called it, but Linda had adamantly refused more aid than was already typical of their standings.

“They wouldn’t want me to shut myself away and cry,” she’d said firmly when Percy had asked if she didn’t want more time. “I’m going to be a queen that they’d be proud of.”

Percy had drawn her into a tight embrace, murmuring softly against her neck,

“You already are.”

And Linda believed her wife. She believed it every time she caught White looking at her in the corner of her eye, eyes hauntingly sad but fiercely proud. She believed it when a goblin, who had snickered at a revel about a regent raised by humans, was suddenly engulfed in the angriest looking blackberry bush she’d ever seen, Remus standing beside her with eyes blazing. She believed it when Bell referred to her as “the Bobcat Queen” for what had to be the hundredth time, but this time was accompanied by a sharp tug from deep inside as she realized that it was more than just a title to her now.

The day after Linda’s name changed was the day Grandmother spoke to her again.

It had been so long, years, at this point, since Linda had felt her speak, and she started so suddenly that Remus drew his weapon.

_Come._

“Grandmother?” she said aloud, partly out of disbelief and partly to reassure Remus, who slowly lowered his morning star. Percy, who was standing on her other side as the three of them walked through the halls of the fairy hill, raised an eyebrow.

 _Come_ , Grandmother urged again, and Linda swallowed down her nerves.

“Okay.”

“What do you suppose she wants?” Percy asked as they walked through the forest, but Linda could only shrug.

Vati had always been better at deciphering Grandmother’s messages, and Linda had no idea how she would fare now without his understanding to guide her.

“Hang on a second,” Remus said, frowning. “Isn’t this the way to…” The words died on his lips as they rounded a boulder and found themselves in a familiar clearing. 

Linda froze in her tracks, staring at the Witch Hazel in disbelief. It hadn’t produced so much as a petal since the day Vati pulled her out of the trunk, and Linda had assumed that it never would again. And yet, hundreds of tiny buds gleamed in the morning sunlight.

“Grandmother, what are you– who are you making?” she asked, her voice strangled.

 _Not me,_ Grandmother said. _You._

“I...sorry?” she stammered.

_I do not make. I teach._

“Teach...teach what?” Linda asked, shaking her head. “Grandmother please, I…” her voice caught in her throat, but she pressed on. “I’m not Vati. I don’t understand what you mean.”

Something like sympathy rippled through her as Grandmother’s shadows wrapped around her wrist.

 _Not my son,_ Grandmother agreed solemnly, and Linda suddenly had an image in her mind of Vati lying in a hammock, holding her close to him. Her aunts were there too, scurrying around them happily, and then the shadow of her Grandmother came around them all like a blanket, wrapping them up in safety.

_Not my son, but like him. Of us. Family._

Linda felt tears of a different sort spring to her eyes, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“The Witch Hazel?” she prompted, and Grandmother became almost excited.

_Son was of us. You are of us and him. Teach you to make like us._

Linda’s eyes widened, and she looked at the tree again.

“You...you don’t mean–”

 _A Queen should have an heir,_ Grandmother said, and yep, she was definitely excited. _Come, teach you._

“Perce,” said Linda wetly. “How do you feel about becoming a mother?”

\---

Morgan was a little girl with silver eyes, raven black hair, and the most angelic voice the forest had heard in centuries. Her teeth were sharp, her skin was tinged blue, and fire crackled at her fingertips.

Looking at her made Linda want to cry from how perfect she was.

She’d come out on the Winter Solstice, and Grandmother had been simply ecstatic about it.

 _She is of You All,_ she’d repeated over and over. _She is of You All!_

It’d taken Linda a while to get Grandmother to calm down and explain, but when she did, she nearly cried all over again.

_Your father was made of us. You, of us and his loves. Child is of You. You are all of them. She is of us, and of you._

“What is it, Mutti?” Morgan asked from Percy’s arms, eyes wide and curious, and Linda leaned down to press a kiss to her hair.

“Grandmother says that you are family,” she said. “And that she’s very happy that you’re here with us, sweet girl.”

“Oh!” Morgan said, grinning. “I’m happy too!”

“Me too,” Linda croaked, and she really was.

Morgan did not replace the hole in her heart that her parents had left, anymore than Brian’s children and grandchildren and great grandchildren couldn’t replace the storyteller himself...but just as Brian lived on in the twinkle of DJ’s eye or the sound of Missy’s laugh, Vati lived on in Morgan’s raven hair and quiet smile, Pop in the crackle of fire at her fingertips and her unwavering boldness, Dad in her golden voice and enduring empathy, and Papa in her silver gaze and sharp wit.

Grandmother could not give them back to her, but she’d given her something just as precious, and Linda was never going to let her go.

\---

Centuries later, Linda sat with her back to the Witch Hazel, watching her grandchildren chase her great grandchildren around the clearing in circles. Morgan came over and sat next to her, and the silence between them stretched out around the clearing, casting a gloomy shadow over what should have been a lovely spring day.

“How are you, _Mutti?”_ Morgan asked eventually, and Linda held back a sigh.

“I am tired,” she said softly. “And I miss your mother very much.”

_“Mutti–”_

“I don’t know how Vati and Papa did it,” Linda continued brokenly. “Every time it’s like a piece of myself gets torn out, and every time I think there’s nothing left to be taken away but I keep being wrong…”

The trouble with fae, Linda had come to realize, was that they were _immortal_ , but not _invincible_. Time could not kill them, but there were a dozen other things that could, and Lady of the Forest or not, Linda couldn’t stop them all.

“They had you,” Morgan said simply. “It’s like _Oma_ says, they lived on in you, and in the others they left behind. Just like you live on in me, and in Andy and Pryce and Teal.”

Linda didn’t speak for several minutes, and Morgan sighed.

“I know you think you have to hold on for us, _Mutti_ ,” she said quietly. “But...if you’re tired...it’s okay for you to rest.”

Linda snapped her head up, staring at Morgan in disbelief.

“Morgan, I–”

“ _Mutti_ ,” Morgan interrupted with a tight smile. “It’s okay. You’ll always be with us, and so will they. We’ll carry all of you with us, I promise.”

Linda stared at her daughter, then looked around the clearing again.

“You’ve been talking with Grandmother” It wasn’t a question, and Morgan smiled a bit sheepishly.

“It is...possible that we didn’t just come to picnic here to celebrate Teal’s birthday,” she admitted.

“Grandmother?” Linda asked, and the shadows crept forward to take her hand.

 _You are tired,_ Grandmother said, and Linda’s breath caught in her throat.

_Yes, Grandmother._

_You are grieving._

_Yes, Grandmother._

_You do not have to fight anymore._

“I don’t understand,” she said aloud, looking to Morgan with a frown. “Are...are you telling me to just give up?

_You are of us._

“I know, Grandmother, and I–”

_You will end up like us._

Linda froze.

“As far as I understand it,” Morgan explained gently, “Because you were made by _Oma_ , eventually, you will end up like her. Grandpa V would have too, if he hadn’t passed first, and so will I and so will they.”

Linda looked out at her grandchildren in horror, but Grandmother tugged at her wrist.

 _You are of us. But not like us. You can be like them_.

“What does she mean?” Linda asked, then suddenly her mind was full of the image of her fathers, all four of them standing together underneath an apple tree. The picture radiated light and warmth and _home_ , and Linda was suddenly seized with longing.

“Morgan, I–” she began again, and Morgan took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Don’t worry, _Mutti_ ,” she whispered. “I won’t follow you until I’ve lived my life long and full. It’s like the seasons...your _Vati_ had his season and you’ve had yours...when mine is over I’ll give it to them.”

_They are family._

“But your season’s done now, _Mutti_ ,” Morgan said, resting her head on Linda’s shoulder like she had done as a child. “And I hate to watch you...linger like this.”

 _Mercy,_ Grandmother urged, and Linda began to truly understand what she meant.

It had barely been a year since Percy had died. Before that had been Remus, before that Bell and White and so many others, lost to battles or illnesses or heartbreaks of their own, and Linda had felt herself slowly fading ever since. Morgan was right, she’d been holding on for the sake of her remaining family, but she’d been slowly fading.

“Andy!” she called. “Pryce, Teal! Come here and give your Grandma a hug.”

The children dove into her arms, and she leaned down, rubbing her head against each of them in turn.

“You all be good now, you hear?” she murmured into their hair.

“You’re going to sleep now, aren’t you Nana.” Teal said plainly, looking up at her with wide eyes, and Linda chuckled. While Morgan seemed to have her grandfathers scattered throughout her in equal parts just as Linda did, Teal always took the most after Logan.

“I am, little one. Keep your mama out of trouble for me, okay?”

Teal nodded, and buried their face in her chest. Linda breathed in the scent of them all, before reaching out and clasping Morgan’s hand.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and Morgan nodded.

 _Mercy,_ Grandmother said again, and Linda took a deep breath.

“Alright,” she said. “I’m ready now.”

 _Granddaughter,_ Grandmother said, as clear as the day Vati and Papa died. _Give me your name._

“Take good care of them,” Linda said, and Morgan smiled through her tears.

“Until it’s my turn,” she said. “I promise.”

Linda sighed, and closed her eyes.

 _I am Linda Marie,_ she told Grandmother. _Kitty, Lynx Princess of the Autumn Court, Wife of Summer, Bobcat Queen, Mother of Winter._

 _Linda Marie, Kitty, Lynx Princess of the Autumn Court, Wife of Summer, Bobcat Queen, Mother of Winter_ , Grandmother said, every bit as solemn and gentle as Linda remembered.

Morgan squeezed her hand.

_Go home._

\---

"V!” Remus called, and Virgil looked up from where he was knitting under a tree in the backyard. 

“I told you Remus, you can call me Virgil,” he said, and Remus shrugged. 

“Old habits die hard.”

“Did you need something?” Virgil asked, and Remus smiled, uncharacteristically soft. 

“Someone’s here. Jax said to come find you all; Snowmelt’s already–”

Virgil was on his feet before Remus finished speaking, his heart pounding in his chest, hardly daring to hope. Every reunion he’d had since coming here had been wonderful, from Remus falling into Logan’s arms with a cry to White spinning a delighted Patton around while he squealed with glee, and he would never forget the stunned look on Bell’s face when Roman pulled her into a viscious hug.

All of them so wonderful, and yet none of them the person Virgil wanted to see most.

Virgil hurried into the square, nearly colliding with the rest of his husbands as they both ran 

“Is it–” he asked, breathless, and Logan just shrugged. 

Roman gripped his shoulder Patton took Virgil’s hand, squeezing it tightly. The four of them stayed that way, huddled together and waiting with baited breath, until a joyful cry sounded through the streets, and Virgil's heart leapt. He heard Logan’s sharp intake of breath beside him, saw Roman cover his mouth and Patton’s grip on his hand tightened.

There, just at the edge of the treeline, two figures were huddled together in a passionate embrace. Virgil couldn’t see their faces, but he’d recognize that tangle of curls anywhere.

He was rushing forward before he’d even thought to move, tears already welling up in his eyes. Linda let out a choked cry when she saw him, and as Percy stepped back Linda dove into his arms. 

“ _Liebling,”_ Virgil cried as he sank to his knees, his arms wrapped around her, and he could feel her shoulders shaking. 

“ _Vati,”_ she gasped, her claws digging into his armes as she clutched at him. 

“ _Liebling,_ I am so sorry,” Virgil sobbed, cupping the back of her head and pressing his face into her hair. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...” 

“ _V-vati,”_ Linda half laughed, half sobbed. “I told you to stop apologizing!” 

But Virgil couldn’t help it. His one regret, the only thing that had stopped this...this forever from being absolutely perfect was the knowledge that he’d left Linda all alone. The stories that Remus and Percy had told him had eased the ache, but it had never gone away completely. 

“Hello, Linny,” a voice behind them said quietly, then suddenly Linda was scrambling out of Virgil’s arms as fast as she could, a strangled _“Papa!”_ on her lips. 

Virgil turned in time to see Linda bury her face in Logan’s chest and Logan bend down and inhale her scent deeply, a shuddered sigh leaving his body as he held her close. 

Linda said something muffled against his shirt, and Logan pulled back slightly. 

“What was that, Linny?” 

“A-are, are Dad and Pop...” Linda’s breath hitched. “Grandmother showed me all four of you, are they-” 

“Why don’t you see for yourself, Kitty-girl?”

Linda once again extracted herself from her father’s embrace in the blink of an eye, only to veritably throw herself at Patton.

“Oh _sweeheart_ ,” Patton breathed, pulling her close. “Oh honey, we missed you so much...”

“I missed you too, Daddy,” Linda whispered, and she sounded four years old again.

“Oh, Princess, c’mere,” Roman crooned, and Linda didn’t even move this time, Patton just passed her over. 

She lay still in Roman’s hold for barely a moment before she turned and made grabby hands at the rest of them. Virgil laughed wetly and moved in close, losing himself in the tangle of limbs that was his family, all _here_ and _together_ and oh, his heart might just burst from how happy he was. 

“Kitty!” 

Linda gasped, and then she was pushing her way out of their arms again and running and catching Brian in a spinning hug. 

“I told you! I _told_ you!” Brian was laughing, and Linda was crying, and then Remus was there, socking her lightly on the shoulder. 

“What have I told you about crying, Bobby?” he asked, and Linda just shook her head and laughed through her tears. 

“ _Bruderspinne_ , what’s all the commotion?” a voice called, and Virgil’s breath caught in his throat. 

“ _Liebling,”_ he said, and when Linda lifted her head he held his hand out to her. “Come and meet your Aunt Greta.” 

\---

Centuries passed, and Virgil eventually met Linda’s daughter, and her daughter’s children, and their children, and he knew that more would eventually come someday. Something new had started, when Linda made Morgan in the Witch Hazel, and now his family was bigger than he’d ever dreamed it would be.

“Virgil!”

Virgil looked up from the string game he was showing Pryce’s grandchildren to see Tobias hurrying towards him with wide eyes.

“What’s going–”

“Someone’s here,” Tobias interrupted, and Virgil frowned.

“Do you know who?” he asked, and Tobias shook his head. “Hasn’t spoken a word yet, and nobody recognizes her. But she won’t leave either, she seems certain that she’s where she’s meant to be.

Virgil’s frown deepend. It was rare that someone turned up on their shore without at least _someone_ knowing who they were. 

“Suppose I have to go and take a look then?” he asked, and Tobias grinned. 

“Spot on, mister Lord of the Forest.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but followed Tobias back into town to meet the mysterious newcomer. 

When he finally saw her, he felt something famiilar tug at his gut, though he coulldn’t quite place what. She was undoubtedly fae; she stood even taller than he did and her long dark hair was swept back, showing off her pointed ears. He was certian he’d never seen her before, but somehow, he did recognize her, and he couldn’t understand why....until she turned her head and he caught glimpse of violet eyes. 

Her whole face lit up when she saw him, and Virgil found himself frozen in place as she stepped forward. 

“Virgil,” she said, her voice clear as crystal. “Spider Prince of the Winter Court, Lord of the Forest, Bruderspinne, Husband of Mortal, Witch, and Spring, Father of Autumn.” 

He knew that voice, he’d always known that voice, from the very first time he’d opened his eyes, but only once had it ever spoken to him so clearly before. 

“My son.” 

He stared at her, mouth agape, and her violet eyes crinkled with a smile. 

“I am so _proud_ of you.” 

Virgil wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, all he knew was that for the first time in his exceptionally long life, his mother’s arms were around him.

“H-how?” he asked, and she leaned back to cup his face. “What about the forest?”

“The forest does not need me any longer,” she said, her eyes shining. “Our Family is tending to it. They are like you. They will do well.” She smiled, and pressed her forhead against his, and Virgil closed his eye. 

"But oh!” she said suddenly. “You must introduce me to your loves, and to our grandchildren, there are so many I helped to make, but I did not get to meet them properly, and to your mortal family as well, how nice it will be to speak to them without fear-” 

“There’s no need to rush, Mother,” Virgil laughed as she pulled him along. “We have forever now.” 

“Yes,” she said, and she sounded happier than Virgil had ever heard her. 

“Forever and ever.”


End file.
